The inclusion of audio devices into blankets is known in the prior art. Reasons indicating the need for the audio devices vary, as do the blankets which include them. Blankets also therefore vary in design and function by their goals. Goals include waking a sleeper or assisting in putting an individual to sleep. The present blanket with audio device offers features to assist in more than one goal. The present blanket enables a sightless individual to operate the blanket. The present blanket assists in educating a child and also in assists a child in sleep.